Especially lightning current generates radiated electromagnetic fields in a wind turbine to which sensitive electronic equipment e.g. microcontrollers may be exposed to. Hereby the electromagnetic field may cause significant damage to the electronic equipment due to electromagnetic induction of current in the equipment which can result in malfunctions of the wind turbine.
Previously, different forms of Faraday cages have been applied to wind turbine parts and especially sections within the parts such as full metal or chicken mesh constructions connected to a ground potential.
One problem of the prior art is to achieve an electromagnetic protection which is both practical and effective as a result of restrictions in design of the Faraday cage.
Another problem is that the Faraday cage construction of prior art is sensitive to constant physical influences e.g. vibrations of the nacelle resulting in fatigue fractures on the construction of the cage whereby the shielding capabilities will be limited.
The object of the present invention is to establish a technique without the above mentioned problems and especially to provide a wind turbine with a sufficient shielding against the incoming radiation of electromagnetic waves occurring from a lightning strike. The invention also relates to a method of manufacturing a wind turbine.